A Smile Not For Me
by Ayras
Summary: Voltage Fanfic: Ishigami has a hard time expressing his feelings and it could cost him the only girl he cares for. Hideki Ishigami x OC
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **My Sweet Bodyguard Fanfic. Part 1. If you enjoy my fanfics please let me know! Thanks for reading. R&R!

* * *

**Chapter 1**

The door chimed.

"Good morning"

I called out. My name is Aira Ito, I work in a cafe in downtown Tokyo about 2 blocks from the police station.

I came over to the 3 police officers who had just entered into the cafe. Toru Kurosawa, he was the most cheerful one, he always smiled and is very friendly. Seiji Goto, who probably never said a combined 3 words to me outside of ordering the coffee he wanted; And their chief Hideki Ishigami, the coldest personality of them all. I knew them well at least one of them came in everyday.

It became a routine all I say to them is, "The usual?" As I brought them their coffee, my eyes lingered towards Ishigami. He of course didn't say anything to me except thanks. But really I had him to thank, he got me the job. It's close to the station because he is pretty much my bodyguard.

Ishigami, saved me. When I was 17, my mom who was my only family died. I was left with lots of bills and debts. I had to drop out of school and took a job at a night club. I was a waitress. I wore a extremely skimpy school girl cosplay uniform. The skirt was a red skirt that barely covered my butt. If I had to bend over I'd expose myself to anyone behind me. The shirt was a tank top that only covered my chest and tied in the front to expose my cleavage.

After 5 years of working there customers demanded to the owner that I became an erotic dancer there. So I started learning the moves and dance routines. My first night on stage I got up in heels that I wasn't use to the height, and I fell on my butt. I was laughed at. I was so embarrassed I went out back and cried. I don't remember much after that. I was drugged and woke up in a hotel room handcuffed to the bed. I don't know how long I had been there or how long I was there after regaining consciousness. I do remember being rescued. That's when I met Ishigami.

The door was kicked in and he entered with Goto, guns ready. I was so weak I didn't even raise my head. I watched him put his gun up and he walked over to me. He took off my handcuffs and wrapped his jacket around me, and then scooped me into his arms. I never forgot that warmth.

Ishigami helped me put my life back in order and got me a job and a place not to far from the police station if I ever needed help. Everyday I worked a random police officer came to my job and walked me home. It wasn't until 4 months ago that it wasn't random anymore. Ishigami showed up and walked me home everyday. He never said anything to me; he never asked me any questions. He would just wait outside and walk me home, once I was inside he would leave. He started showing up and having a coffee with Goto and Kurosawa.

* * *

One day Kurosawa walked me home and explained to me about the Prime Minister's long lost daughter. How she was found one day last year and was put under protection of the bodyguards. Everyone was pretty sure she liked Ishigami and he started to show a softer side outside of work. It wasn't until recently that he found out she was dating one of the bodyguards. That was a real blow to Ishigami and he changed, he threw himself into work, and that's why he started showing up to take me home.

I could see the sadness in Ishigami's eyes after I had heard that. I felt so different towards him. One night he walked me home, he didn't say a word to me.

"Goodnight Miss Ito." He said as he waited for me to head inside. On a whim I put my hand on his shoulder, stood on my tip-toes and kissed him on his cheek.

"It'll get better." I smiled and went inside. My heart was beating so loud, as I leaned against the door. That's when he started coming in during my shift and ordering coffee. Nothing else changed after that.

Ishigami showed up that night to walk me home. On the way our hands brushed against each other and naturally found their way into each other. He gripped my hand tightly. When we reached my front door he turned and faced me.

"I won't be able to walk you home for awhile. Work is sending me out of the country." He told me.

"Accompanying the Prime Minister's daughter?" I asked even though I knew the answer and I didn't want to hear it from him.

"Who'd you hear that from?"

"Kurosawa."

He scolded, "He needs to mind his own business."

My heart fell.

"So it's all true?" My eyes felt hot. He took his free hand and lifted my chin. I stared into his eyes. He took his thumb and wiped the tears from my eyes. His lips met mine. It was a long, sweet kiss. I didn't want it to end. He slowly pulled away.

"I'll be back for you. Goodnight Aira."

I was a little surprised he called me by my first name. It warmed my heart.

"Goodnight Ishigami." I watched him walk away from my window.

After that Kenta Makabe became my body guard. He was cheerful and reminded me a lot of Kurosawa. He walked me to work, he stopped by during the day, and he walked me home at night. Several weeks went by.

"Would you like to go shopping?" Kenta asked me one day. We walked down the street.

"Oh Kenta, do you mind if I go in here?" I pointed to a clothing store.

He grinned, "Let's find something really cute for you to wear!" He grabbed my arm and dragged me inside. I browsed around the front of the store someone walked by the window catching my eye. I took a closer look from behind the manikin. It was Ishigami walking arm in arm with a very pretty girl.

I had never seen him smile like that at me. She was the one who warmed his heart, not me. I was hurt, I could barely stand anymore.

"Miss Ito, are you okay?" Kenta asked when he saw me leaning against the wall.

"I want to head home." I told him holding back the tears. I ran out without waiting for Kenta.

"Wait Miss Ito!" He called after me from outside. I ran all the way home without turning back. Once I got inside my apartment I broke down in tears. I could hear my phone ringing.

I decided I couldn't rely on Ishigami anymore. I grabbed my suitcase and packed all of my possessions in it and headed out. I left my key at the lease office, and dropped by the café and quit my job. I went to the airport and didn't look back.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **Thanks for reading!

I didn't model the Prime Minister's daughter after the MC in MSB.

If you enjoy this voltage story, I have written a few more, just visit my profile. R&R!

* * *

**Chapter 2**

"Ishigami, sir!" Kenta came running into the station, panting, and breathing heavy.

"Hm?" He said without looking up.

"She's gone!"

Goto and Kurosawa looked up, with a surprised look on their faces. They had realized who he was talking about.

"Who's gone?" He asked still not looking up.

"Miss Ito."

Ishigami went pale.

"Kurosawa, go to the café. Goto let's go check out her apartment."

"But I already checked those places." Kenta protested. Ishgami glared at Kenta.

"You stay here, if she comes here let me know immediately."

"Calm down." Goto spoke up, "First where and when was the last time you saw her?"

"I saw her at the "Heatwave" department store last night before she ran out. I followed her home, but I never caught up to her. She was really upset last night, I could hear her crying bust she wouldn't answer my phone calls."

Ishigami didn't say a word and the 3 of them headed out, leaving Kenta at the station.

Ishigami walked to the lease office and flashed his badge, "I need information on Ito's apartment."

"She put her key in the drop box sometime this morning, before anyone was in. Here we are." The lady handed him the key. Goto and Ishigami headed up to her apartment.

Goto took out his phone and tried calling her cell phone.

_BEEP!_ "The number you have dialed is no longer in service."

"Dammit!" Ishigami hissed. He didn't want to admit, but he was worried, he should have gone directly to her as soon as he was back in the country.

"Come take a look at this." Goto called out from the bedroom. Ishigami went into the bedroom and stared at what Goto was holding. In his hands was Aira's phone, completely disassembled.

Kurosawa entered the apartment.

"She quit her job sometime around 4 this morning." Kurosawa told them.

Ishigami felt a pang of regret. His phone rang, snapping him out of his miserable thoughts.

"Ishigami speaking."

"It's Katsuragi. Do you have time to stop by the residence?"

"I'll head there now." He hung up and turned towards Goto and Kurosawa, "Let's go."

When they arrived in the bodyguard's meeting room, Kenta was there with Katsurgi. Ishigami crossed his arms and glared at Kenta.

"What is the meaning of this?" He growled.

"I think I should be asking you that." Katsuragi snapped back.

"What the hell Ishigami you lost a client?" Subaru yelled.

The door opened and a young lady poked her head in, "Excuse me." She squeaked, "Oh Hideki, glad you are here." She smiled.

Kaiji turned away from the door.

"Excuse me." Ishigami said, and he left the room with the lady.

"Is that was this is about?" Kurosawa snapped. Goto looked angry as well.

Kenta looked between Goto and Kurosawa with a puzzled expression on his face.

Katsuragi cleared his throat, "What's going on?"

"Jealousy is a nasty thing." Kurosawa said and he turned and left the room.

"Forget it Katsuragi, don't worry about the missing girl. Seems as though she isn't missing but got up and left on her own free will." Goto said before he followed Kurosawa out. Kenta shrugged and did the same.

"They were both playing nasty tricks." Kaiji chimed in, "Both the Prime Minister's daughter was trying to get Ishigami jealous, and seems as though Ishigami was doing the same thing." He let out a sigh, and nothing more was said on the subject.

Ishigami returned to the office very late. He sat at his desk and stared at the pile of paperwork. He reached into his pocket and pulled out the key from Aira's apartment, and twisted it in his fingers. He was zoned out he didn't see Goto walk up from behind him and sit in the chair across from his desk.

"Has the reality of what you've done set in yet?" Goto asked.

Ishigami was startled and dropped the key. He gave a cold stare toward Goto.

"I didn't do anything wrong. She's a stupid girl for jumping to conclusions. Besides its better this way, she was getting too close to me."

Goto grimaced, "Is that how you really feel? This isn't like you." He got up and left.

Ishigami was alone again; he searched for the key he dropped. "I just can't love her. I can't let her get hurt." He said to himself.

* * *

Aira wasn't brought up again by either the police or the bodyguards. Ishigami threw himself into work, and began to forget about her. Before he knew it over 8 months had gone by.

Ishigami was out with Katsuragi, Subaru, Goto, and the Prime Minister's daughter. Ishigami's phone went off in his pocket.

"Excuse me." He walked away a little bit to answer it, "Hello?"

"Do you miss her?" The voice sounded like a sketchy recording, "Do you think of her?"

"Who is this?" Ishigami almost screamed into the phone. His voice was very menacing sounding and made the Prime Minister's daughter flinch.

"Hideki what's wrong?" She asked. Subaru stopped her from going towards him.

The voice on the phone continued to patronize Ishigami. "Don't you wonder how she feels? Don't you miss her voice? Would you like to hear her again?"

"Who are you talking about?" Ishigami demanded.

"Do you still have her key to her apartment in your desk?" The voice chuckled, "Did you forget about Aira? Should I have her call your name? Would you beg for her life?"

"Don't hurt her!"

He could hear a chuckle in the background then there was a click on the other line.

"No!" He yelled into the phone.

Katsuragi and Goto rushed over.

"I need to head back to the office. Excuse me." Ishigami said.

"Wait! Tell us what is going on." Katsuragi demanded. He looked at Subaru, "Take Miss Seii home."

Subaru nodded.

She ran up to Ishigami and clung to his arm, "Hideki! Don't hide anything from me."

"This has nothing to do with you." He gave her a cold stare. "Now go."

When Subaru and the Prime Minister's daughter was out of ear shot, Ishigami explained everything to Katsuragi and Goto.

The 3 of them headed back to the station and filled the rest of the body guard team and the police team in on the details. They started investigating the old files.

"Please be okay Aira." Ishigami told himself. His heart hurt thinking about her in danger, "I'll find you and protect you."

Goto gave a small smile as he over heard Ishigami tell himself.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:** This is the start of Ishigami's Ending. There will be also "Another Story" which picks up at the end of chapter 2 with a completely different twist and ending to this story. Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 3**** (Ishigami's Ending)**

Aira sat at a café reading a book, enjoying the breeze. I let out a sigh. It had been 8 months since I took off sudden for Seoul, Korea. I felt better. I took a few classes, and did a lot of volunteer work, and forgot about Ishigami.

Deep down I felt a pang of regret, but now wasn't the time to dwell on that. I still had a few days before I was returning back to Japan. I had contacted the café owner and my apartment's leasing office after I left and explained things properly; the owners both said I could come back anytime.

After a few days I was back on a plane to Japan. It felt good to be back. I headed to my apartment and picked up a key from the leasing office. The lady told me they had been in a few times to clean it. I decided to grab a shower and freshen up after my trip before heading to the café.

After I got out of the shower I was drying my hair. I was startled by a sudden noise, but I assured myself it was only the neighbor's leaving their apartment, after all nobody had a key except me. I wrapped the towel around myself and headed to my room.

Walking out of the bathroom I was met with resistance. "Huh?" I thought and looked to see what I ran into. The blood drained from my face, inside my apartment was Ishigami, and I was standing there in nothing but a towel.

"Eek!" I let out a cry. Equally surprised he jumped back.

"Aira!" He let out a gasp after several seconds. He went to pull me in an embrace when he realized what I was standing there in. Both our faces flushed with embarrassment.

"Get out!" I screamed.

"I'll wait for you in the living room." He turned on his heel.

I hurried to change and stormed out to the living room.

"What do you think you are doing coming into my apartment uninvited?" I raised my voice in frustration.

Ishigami sat on the couch calm and composed.

"Your place?" He asked, "I think you are the one breaking and entering. Who do you think paid the lease while you were gone?"

"Nobody asked you!" My face was red with fury. I turned to storm out, but I was met with resistance as he sudden embraced me.

"I'm so glad you are okay." His voice had turned gentle. I shuddered. I had worked so hard to build up an emotional wall against him, but it all came tumbling down when I looked at him and saw him with a smile on his face.

"Please let me go." I protested.

"Tell me where you were, and then I'll think about it."

Luckily for me his phone rang, he switched into work mode and immediately let me go.

"Yes I'll be right there." He spoke into the phone. Once he hung up he turned to me, "I have to go, but I'll be back later."

After I heard the door close my knees gave out and I crashed to the floor. All my hard earned resolve crumbled, my heart stung. After what felt like eternity I was able to pick myself up and head to my job at the café.

"We are short handed, "the café owner explained to me, "care to help out?"

"Ah. Well I was planning on buying a new cell phone, but…" I cut myself off, I wanted to get my mind off Ishigami.

"I'll buy you one." Someone said behind me. I turned around to be met with another familiar face.

"Go… Goto!?" I stuttered.

His eyes got real big. "What?"

I was surprised at his offer, "You'd do that for me?"

"Have my coffee ready for me by the time I get back." He turned and left.

A little while later he returned with a new phone for me. He paid for his coffee and left.

Somehow I had a suspicion that there was a reason for him buying me a phone. I put that thought in the back of my mind and continued working.

At the end of my shift, I exchanged phone numbers with a few of the staff and the café's owner. I noticed 3 phone numbers already in my phone. Goto had not only put his number in, he put Kurosawa's and Ishigami's in as well.

I frowned at the thought of seeing Ishigami again, my heart couldn't take it.

"Hey Aira are you done with work?" A voice said behind me. I turned to see, Kurosawa smiling at me.

"Oh hey." I said casually.

"Goto told me you were back. Do you have a minute to talk?" Kurosawa said.

"Sure." I followed him out. We walked in silence to a park near by my home.

"Welcome back." He said.

"Thanks." After a few minutes of silence, "What did you want to talk to me about?" I asked.

"Goto told me you were back. I don't think Ishigami knows yet, but I wanted to talk to you before you saw him."

"Too late." I started to blush thinking about my encounter with him.

He pretty much ignored me and continued talking, his face was serious.

"He's been weird, like really weird. He's been so worried about you. I don't know why you left, but you changed him."

"Don't be foolish." I snapped, "Good night Kurosawa." I quickly got up and almost ran back to my apartment.

I laid face down onto the couch as my body shook trying to hold back the tears. "I can't take this anymore!" I screamed into the couch. The cushion muffled my voice. "I still…"

I felt a hand on my head and I jumped, "Eep!" My heart was beating a mile a minute. "Wah… you're not Ishigami!"

I could barely stay conscious as I was bound, blindfolded, gagged, and thrown into a trunk. I began to slip away into darkness.

When I awoke I was on the cold concrete ground of what looked like an abandon warehouse. My eyes darted around before I finally started to stir. It looked safe to sit up. My hands were no longer bound, but my feet were now tied together, and I had a chain around my neck.

"You're finally awake." I heard a girl's voice say to me.

"How long was I out for?" I asked.

"Beats the hell out of me, I just woke up here too." She stated.

I looked at the chain around hers and my neck, it was some sort of contraption if she or I moved too far one way it would choke the other person.

I started shaking as I hugged myself, "What kind of sick pervert put us here, and why?"

"Don't worry so much, I have a team of body guards, and my boyfriend is a cop, they will come for me."

I started to sob.

* * *

**Another A/N:** I have started writing a sequel to my 10dwmd story "Page In A Book", I will gladly post it if anyone wants to read it. LMK.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N**: This is the next chapter of Ishigami's Ending. There will be also "Another Story" which picks up at the end of chapter 2 with a completely different twist and ending to this story.

* * *

**Chapter 4 (Ishigami's Ending)**

Kurosawa sat for awhile brewing over why Aira had snapped at him. He felt increasingly bad for stressing her out. He finally decided to head over to her apartment and apologize. He became increasingly concerned when he noticed the door to her apartment slightly ajar. He glanced at the lock and noticed in had burn and scratch marks on it. He took out his gun and pushed the door open.

He checked the entire apartment. Her lamps had been broke, her bed over turned, her dresser knocked over. He let out an exasperated sigh when he saw her phone on the floor.

"So much for the GPS," He inspected the phone. He snapped some pictures with his phone and went back to the station as fast as he could.

"Where have you been?" Ishigami stood there with his arms cross giving a cold stare towards the door where Kurosawa was standing.

Katsuragi and his team were also at the station.

"What's going on?" Kurosawa asked.

"Hmph if you had been here when we called you would know." Subaru smirked adjusting his tie. "Our dear princess is gone."

"Huh?"

Goto chimed in at the dumb expression Kurosawa was making, "He means the Prime Minister's daughter, Seii, has gone missing."

"They drugged Mizuki." Kaiji added.

Kurosawa nodded, "No I got that the Prime Minister's daughter went missing. But it's all so strange."

"What is?" Ishigami said with a scowl, clearly not in the mood for Kurosawa's guessing games.

"Goto call Aira's phone." Kurosawa said. Goto took out his phone and dialed the new phone number for Aira. The phone rang from Kurosawa's pocket and he pulled it out. Goto grabbed the collar to Kurosawa's suit

"What did you do to her?" He growled. Everyone was surprised at his outburst it was completely out of character for Goto. Subaru grabbed Goto's wrist and pried his hand away from Kurosawa.

"Getting angry at him won't solve anything." Subaru said pulling Goto off to the side.

Kurosawa fixed his suit and scoffed.

"She was kidnapped, her apartment was completely ransacked." He pulled up the pictures on his phone and showed Katsuragi. He knew he would be the only one who had a level head when it came to Aira.

"Saving the Prime Minister's daughter is our first priority." He reminded everyone.

"But we have no clue where she is." Kaiji chimed in.

"That's not true." Katsuragi said. He pulled out his phone and pulled up a progam. "Seii has a tracking device I put on her clothes. She said the other day she felt like someone was watching her, and she felt uneasy."

Ishigami's phone rang. He looked at the screen "It's that same unknown number." He answered it, "Hello?"

"Would you truly like to hear her scream this time?" The same sketchy voice from the other day spoke.

"Don't you hurt her!" He scowled.

"Oh no, I don't want to hurt her." The voice sneered, "But the question is, who is her? I'll give you a choice, and a chance to think it over. Pick one of the girls, and that one lives, the other dies. What use is a girl with a broken heart anyways? You have 1 hour, and no funny business, you try to save either and they both will be gone." There was a buzz sound on the other end indicating he had hung up.

Ishigami's blood was boiling. He replayed the message for everyone else to hear.

"His voice is bone chilling." Kurosawa said.

"He's using a voice scrambler, and masking his voice." Katsuragi said calmly.

"You're going to save Seii right?" Sora asked.

"How could you even ask that?" Goto snapped.

"She's the Prime Minister's daughter!" He protested.

"We have an obligation to Seii because we are her bodyguards." Subaru said in a calm voice, "But Ishigami is a cop; his obligation is to protect the public."

"And protect the public is exactly what I'm going to do." Ishigami stated.

* * *

Ishigami stood with his phone in his hand, waiting for the call. He checked the time. It had been more than an hour. The phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Who did you pick?"

"My job is to protect, and I will protect them both." Ishigami snapped.

"Wrong answer." The line went dead.

"Let's move!" Katsuragi signaled to his team.

Paired into groups of two they entered the building where they were getting the signal from Seii.

Kaiji and Ishigami were the first to arrive in the room where Seii was at.

"Hideki!" Seii yelled and she got up and tried to run towards him.

"Wait!" Aira screamed, before the chain began to pull on her neck. She wrapped her fingers around the chain desperately trying to pull it away from her neck. She squeezed her eyes shut.

Ishigami quickly saw what was happening and ran to Seii and led her backwards, but the contraption was already automatically pulling her chain in.

Sora ran over to Seii.

"Let's hurry up and get this off of her." He and Kaiji scrambled to take the chain off her neck. "You okay?"

"It was so scary!" She clung to Ishigami.

"Aira!" Goto called out.

Ishigami's eyes got wide as he looked over at Aira, helpless to do anything.

There was a bang, and Aira's body fell onto the ground.

Ishigami looked back to see Goto holding his gun, smoke coming from the end.

Kaiji ran over to her lifeless body. "You shot her!" He then noticed the chain was separated. Goto ran over as well.

"Let's get out of here." Katsuragi yelled.

Ishigami picked up Seii princess style, and Goto scooped Aira into his arms.

"We have to take her to the hospital." Goto said. They all ran out of the building. Sudden flames spewed from the building.

"Take cover it's going to blow!" Ishigami used his body to shield Seii as parts of the building went flying.

"Go with the body guards." Ishigami said as he gentle pushed Seii towards Kaiji. "Let's go Goto."

"Wait, you need to be the hero." Goto pushed Aira's body into his arms. "I think she'll be okay, she was gasping for air. We just need to get her to the hospital."

Aira's began to cough. Ishigami slowly stroked her cheek and kissed her forehead.

"Please be okay." He whispered.

* * *

It had been more than a week since the incident, Aira still hadn't woken up. Ishigami stopped by her room at the hospital. Goto was there.

"How is she doing?" Ishigami asked.

"Still nothing." He said with a sigh.

Ishigami sat in a chair next to her bed and took her hand in his.

"I know how you feel, you want to protect her, but you are afraid to get close. In our line of work, it's impossible to have loved ones. So to protect her, I need to let her go." Ishigami said to Goto as he stared at Aira's sleeping face.

He turned and faced Goto.

"I'm not a hero I put her in the danger." He went to pull his hand from hers when her grip tightens around his hand. "Aira?"

She let out a soft moan.

"Being the hero only means saving the day." She said in a soft whisper, "You saved my life, didn't you?"

He pulled his hand from her grip. He eyed Goto.

"No I didn't." He said before he turned and left the room.

Few days later Aira was released from the hospital. She was moved into a different apartment, and continued to work at the café.

"Good morning!" She greeted the 4 police officers that walked in.

"Coffee, please." The cops ordered.

"Okay, coming right up." She smiled.

"Are you really okay with this Ishigami and Goto?" Kurosawa leaned over and said after Aira walked away.

"Look at that smile, she's happy. As long as she is happy, why does it matter if she remembers who we are?" Ishigami said.

"I still can't believe she lost her memory after all that." Kenta said.

Ishigami and Goto sat at a table. Ishigami gave Goto a knowing look.

"It's better this way." He said.

Goto sighed, "That smile was never meant for me."


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N**: This is the final chapter of Ishigami's Ending. There will be also "Another Story" which picks up at the end of chapter 2 with a completely different twist and ending to this story. Thanks for reading! :D

* * *

**Chapter 5: Final Chapter** (Ishigami's Ending)

I sat at a table, drinking coffee in the café at the end of my shift. I stared out the window, something always felt off when I saw those police officers walk into the café.

I thought back to when I woke up in the hospital. I don't remember how I got there. In fact I don't really remember anything from these past couple years. There was a cop in the room. I sat up and stared at him.

"Welcome back. I'll go get the doctor." He told me.

"Wait…" I called out to him, "Do I know you?" I scrunched my face as his eyes got bigger.

He left the room quickly and came back with a doctor. The doctor asked me a series of questions, I could only answer a few, and everything else was fuzzy. I was told I have memory loss, there was a chance that it could come back to me, and there was a greater chance that I may never remember anything.

"What is important to you, will find a way to become important to you again." The doctor told me before I was released from the hospital.

The cop told me I was hit on the head during a break in at my apartment, and since then they moved me to a different complex.

"Here is a cell phone for you. I put my number in it for emergencies."

I took the phone and checked the contact information.

"Ishigami?" I smiled sweetly at him, "Thank you."

He almost looked like he was blushing. Somehow I couldn't get that thought out of my head. Seeing him almost smiling made me feel warm on the inside. It left me wanting more. Every time he stopped I suppressed my desire to call out to him.

"I know that look." The café owner came over to me and sat across from me, "I've seen it before."

"I want to see that cop, and I don't even know why."

"Don't you?" The café owner smiled at me and left again.

As I left the café I practically ran into Ishigami and Goto.

"Hello Aira." They greeted me, "Done with work?"

"Yes I am." I mustered up my courage, "Um Ishigami, can you walk me home?"

They both looked surprised. Goto looked a little bothered and turned to Ishigami and said he would see him back at the station, leaving us alone.

* * *

We walked in silence, away from the busy streets. Once I felt we were alone I turned to Ishigami.

"Can we talk for a second?" I finally broke the silence.

"Go ahead," he said not making eye contact with me.

"This may sound strange, but before I lost my memory, were you important to me?"

His eyes got wide,

"Why would you think that?"

"Well you were waiting for me in the hospital." I stated.

"I was just doing my job."

"Thanks for walking me home." Even though we weren't all the way to my apartment I felt rejected. I wanted to go home, take a hot bath and cry these feelings I had for him out.

As I turned to walk away he suddenly grabbed me, and pulled me into a tight embrace.

"I wanted you to forget about me." He said in a soft voice.

I was surprised by his sudden change in actions. I felt safe in these arms, the felt familiar.

"Ishigami I think I love you." I confessed.

He took my chin in his hand and lifted it so our eyes met. After a brief moment his lips descended upon mine. It was a warm, sweet kiss, the way a first kiss should be.

"I need to take care of some work before we can be together. Wait for me?" He whispered in my ear. I nodded and we walked the rest of the way to my apartment hand in hand.

* * *

I was off the next day, when Goto showed up at my place. I invited him in. He looked puzzled as he sat down on my couch.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"Do you remember any of us yet?" He asked.

I shook my head.

"No sorry I don't. Why do you ask?" I sat down next to him.

"Then are you okay with this?" He looked at me with his eyes wide.

"With what? Goto you're not making any sense."

"Come with me then." He grabbed my wrist. His hand felt hot. He led me out of the apartment and down to the police station.

Kurosawa approached us. He glanced at Goto's hand still holding onto my wrist.

"I take it then he told you?" Kurosawa asked.

"Huh?" I realized I was practically holding hands with Goto and I yanked my wrist away. My cheeks turned pink, "I'm sorry."

I followed Goto and Kurosawa into their office, up on the wall was a bulletin filled with pictures of me, information and suspects on my case.

My eyes filled with tears as I read over the information about my kidnapping.

"Why did you bring her here?" A voice suddenly snapped me out of my trance.

"Ishigami!" I wanted to run and hug him until I realized a girl was standing next to him clinging to his arm. I turned back to the bulletin board.

"Let's go Aira." Goto gently nudged me towards the door.

"Wait!" I almost yelled.

Everyone stared at me in surprise, and I didn't take my eyes off the board.

"I know that guy." I pointed to one of the pictures. "And him too!" I pointed at another, "Oh and him and him."

"Seii go wait in the bodyguard room." Ishigami told the girl. After she left he closed the door behind him and I began to explain how I knew the guys.

"Guess because her head isn't filled with you, she remembers people more clearly." Kurosawa joked with Ishigami. Ishigami glared at him.

"Kurosawa, stay here with her." Ishigami told him. He turned to me, "Don't leave this room unless it's with me or Goto."

Kurosawa and I played tic-tac-toe while we waited for Ishigami and Goto to come back. When the door finally opened Ishigami and Goto looked annoyed.

"Aira we are going to put you in a hotel with one of the bodyguards." Ishigami said.

A tall guy with brown hair in a suit with a red tie stepped between them.

"I'm Subaru Ichiyangi." He smiled at me.

Goto let out a heavy sigh, "Does it have to be him."

Before Subaru had a chance to make a snappy comeback I reached up and fixed his tie.

"Hey." He poked my forehead.

"Let's go." Ishigami said, and the five of us went to a hotel near by.

Ishigami pulled me into a tight hug.

"I'm sorry for the inconvenience." He whispered into my ear. "Wait for me I'll be back for you real soon." I returned his hug.

"So cyborg does have emotions." Subaru let out an exasperated sigh. Ishigami shot him a glare. "Don't worry I'll keep her company. Maybe we'll even snuggle at night."

"I don't think so!" I shouted out, still in Ishigami's arms. He held me tighter and then released me.

"I have to go now." He turned and walked out of the room leaving me with Subaru.

* * *

Subaru and I got along well together. We laughed and joked around. A few days later I was awoken by someone banging really hard on my door.

"Let me in! I know you are in there Subaru!" I felt like I should know that female's voice that was screaming.

"I'll get it Aira." Subaru got up from the bedside and answered the door. I heard Subaru talking to someone in the hallway. "Seii it's dangerous for you to be without a bodyguard. What are you doing here anyways?"

"I know she is in here!" She practically screamed. I saw her push past Subaru. She was the same girl who was hanging onto Ishigami the other day.

"Hey don't just come into people's rooms without permission." Subaru told her, grabbing her arm from walking any farther.

"Where is Hideki?" She demanded to know, "I know she knows. She took him from me."

I got out of bed and quickly put on a robe.

"How dare you accuse me of anything you know nothing about!" I snapped at her, "Who do you think you are anyways?"

"Don't talk back to me!" She screamed, trying to pull her arm away from Subaru. "Tell me where Hideki is."

"Even if I did know, I wouldn't tell you." I glared at her.

"Don't pretend since he gave you a little attention you know him. You know nothing about him." She said in a pretty snotty voice.

I saw someone else walk in. I stared past her, "Ishigami."

She quickly turned around and tried to hug him. Subaru pulled her back towards him. He brushed past her and came right over to me. In one motion he pulled me into a tight embrace.

"It's over. Nobody will ever hurt you again. I will always protect you." Ishigami said in a low voice.

"You lost Seii." Subaru told her, "Let's leave them." He pulled her out of the room, "take good care of her." He called out before he shut the door.

Ishigami told me about the yakuza group that had been following me. He told me how my observations led to the arrest, and I wouldn't be stalked anymore by them.

Ishigami took my face in his hands and brought his lips down to mine. The kiss was gentle but quickly turned hot. His tongue slid into my mouth and his fingers tangled up in my hair as he guided me backwards towards the bed.

"Ishigami." I breathed out his name.

He smiled, "Call me Hideki."

"Hideki, I love you." I smiled back at him.

I melted into his arms, as we cuddled on the bed.

"Let's go home." He whispered to me.


End file.
